grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Haslam
The former fiance of Kadesh who is a snob and is from the rich Haslam family. Early Life Born to the wealthy Haslam family, Cynthia Haslam and Mortimer Haslam in Rose Park Heights, she grew up with wealth and snobbery. Rather close with her parents she shared their same value as they saw themselves as high above everyone else. She ended up getting engaged to Kadesh who truly loved her. This was seen as a good move due to his wealth and being pop star but soon the family tired of him and Rachel not really caring about him decided to dump him and call the engagement off. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 She and her family come to Grasmere Valley in order to live, soon after she had dumped her Kadesh whom she had been engaged to. She as her family found Kadesh to much of a bore but the three were now really into Paul Letterman as being Rachel's possible husband who was doing a lecture at the University of Grasmere Valley. Her ex Jason Pucan ends up being part of a terrorist plot wanting to wipe out Grasmere Valley. The inside of the University are locked in by Cliff Clifford, their is a blackout made by Jason Pucan, and wants to wipe the town from existence using Sam Bergman doing an airstrike. However due to Jules Aisles he manages to get everyone out of the University alive. Volume 40 She is among those at the 60th wedding anniversary of James Dontos and Anne Dontos as they are celebrating at the town hall with the entire town. She along with her parents were at the snobbish table. Volume 42 She is among those at the charity auction, bidding on men to go on a date which is done in order to try and find a cure for cancer. The Devon Show Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Kadesh has just come back from America promoting his album and has no idea about Nigel Crump’s deal. Rachel Haslam his ex, knowing all about this sees him and begs for forgiveness and proposes to him, he accepts. Nanny Prescot and the gang go after Rachel and Kadesh as they want to reveal the truth to Kadesh that she is marrying him only for money. Rachel was going to marry Kadesh out of town so he did not get wind of her scheme. Thankfully Nanny Prescot and the gang with the help of Harvey Robinson and the sofa again stop them and reveal the truth to Kadesh who is crushed and Rachel shows her true colours. With the offer still up Nanny Prescot suggest she take up with Marky Keats as they seemed suited to each other and she runs off in such for him.